The Royalmaiden's Quest
by ArneiaScarlett
Summary: Arnuriel's journey with the Fellowship is over but her quest to help save Middle Earth has only just begun. Separated from her friends, she sets out to lead her own people to victory. Legolas/OC
1. Horse Lord

**And so Arnuriel's story continues, in The Two Towers, yay!**

**If you've just found this, it will make MUCH more sense to read the prequel, 'The Royalmaiden's Journey'! It's on my profile! XD**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review!  
Neiax **

_

* * *

May it be an evening star _

_Shines down upon you _

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true _

_You walk a lonely road _

_Oh! How far you are from home_

- 'May It Be', Enya

* * *

_23 February 3019_

I pushed Alrohar on, crossing the rough terrain at a steady pace. Alrohar galloped tirelessly and obediantly forward, jumping obstacles, tossing his mane in exhiliration.

For two days I had followed the tracks and now I had lost them. I did not know if I was behind them, if I had overtaken them. If they had turned onto a different course entirely. And now I had passed into the country of Rohan. Friends to Gondor, were their king not as he was.

I suddenly noticed something. On the horizon, towards me, quickly. Men, warriors, on horseback. The Rohirrim.

I brought Alrohar back to a canter, before pulling him up to halt atop a hill. Here I could be seen by anything, but I had the same advantage of full sight in all directions.

The riders drew closer. As he caught the scent, Alrohar tossed his head, prancing on his hooves.

"Esta, Alrohar," I murmured. _Rest, Alrohar. _"We must see what they know."

Alrohar snorted disdainfully and I smiled.

As the riders approached, they in turn noticed me and I watched calmly as spears were raised. The Rohirrim were honourable warriors; threaten me they may do, but they would not kill a lone rider without first knowing their business.

Alrohar half reared in protest as the Rohirrim encircled us warily, turning a half circle on his hind hooves. I heard one of its riders breaking through their ranks behind me and so turned my head to meet their leader, my gold hair flying.

The young man heading the column eyed me with suspicious eyes from beneath his horse adorned helm.

"It has been many years since one of your kind ventured into Rohan country, elf," he said boldly, his voice strong.

"My name is Lady Arnuríel of Lothlorien," I replied. "I am daughter to the Lord and Lady of that place and I mean no harm in Rohan.

"I am Theodred, son of Theoden king," the man nodded. "May I ask as to your business here?"

"I am merely tracking friends of mine; I believe they have come this way but the signs have since diminished," I answered. "It is important that I find them, or at least know of their safety but I can waste little more time searching. I must soon return to my own lands."

Theodred frowned. "What friends do you speak of?"

"Three companions; a man of Gondor, a dwarf and one of my own kind," I explained. "I have been following them for two days."

"Then I am sorry, my Lady," Theodred said. "For none of that description have passed through my father's lands to my knowledge. But should I see them, I will tell them of our meeting."

"Thank you Prince," I smiled. "That would mean a lot to me."

"Do your companions go by name?" Theodred asked.

"The dwarf is called Gimli, the elf is Legolas," I replied. "But I am unsure as to whether the man is Aragorn or Boromir."

"Boromir of Gondor?" Theodred frowned.

I nodded. "The same."

"Then I shall keep watch for you, my Lady."

"Again, I thank you," I replied. "You have your mother's kind heart."

"You knew my mother?" Theodred asked, his interest stirred.

"I met her briefly, she was a good woman," I told him gently. "I was sorry to her of her passing."

"Thank you, my Lady," the young prince nodded with a smile. "We must now ride on, but I wish you luck in your search."

"And you," I replied.

Theodred reined in his horse. "I am glad to have met one of your kind. I have heard of your famed beauty and wisdom and now I may bear truth to that. I hope that we might meet again, Lady Arnuríel."

I laughed. I liked this young man; he was a good hope for Rohan's future. "As do I, Prince Theodred. Tenna' lento lye omenta." _Until we next meet._

Theodred cocked his head slightly, but I think he understood my words. He raised his spear and called to the Rohirrim. "We ride on."

The warriors urged their horses forward and all passed me in a wave of galloping hooves. I watched them leave, my heart sinking slightly. There was still no sign of Legolas and I had to return to Lorien. But there was hope. Theodred would let them know if he saw them. I took a deep breath and told myself the same line again. It would be alright.

I lstood in my stirrups and leant forward to whisper in my stallion's quivering ear. "Noro lim, Alrohar!" _Ride on, Alrohar!_

It would be alright.


	2. An Old Friend

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

- 'I Stand', Idina Menzel

* * *

_25 February 3019_

I cantered back into Lothlorien not two days later. My journey ha been shorter, faster, more direct without stopping to check tracks and look out for unwelcome strangers.

As I vaulted off Alrohar, Haldir greeted me, taking Alrohar's reins. Alrohar snorted, tossing his head indignantly but Haldir knew my stallion and held on grimly.

"My Lady, the Lord and Lady are waiting," he told me, and I nodded.

"Hannon le, Haldir," I replied, and, giving Alrohar one last pat, I strode away to my parents chambers. _Thank you, Haldir. _I found them waiting for me, as Haldir had said, and bowed my head in greeting.

"Arnuríel, what news?" my father asked, stepping forward to greet me.

"The Fellowship have parted ways, that is as much as I know," I explained. "I did not find them, but I found the remains of their last camp on the shore. One boat had been taken across river to Mordor, Frodo is on his way there if still he lives. I found three sets of prints also, Legolas, Gimli and a man. I followed them for two days into Rohan country but I lost the tracks and there was still no sign. I know not whether they live or not. There was no sign of the other Gondorian, nor three halflings."

"So the Fellowship has broken," Celeborn surmised in regret.

"No," I disagreed, remembering Gandalf's words. "The Fellowship is not broken while those in it remain true. And I do not believe they have turned from hope yet."

"Is there no more news?" Galadriel asked me.

"Only that in Rohan I met with the Rohirrim, led by the king's son, Theodred," I replied. "He promised me that he would watch for Legolas and tell him of our meeting. I believe that there is yet hope for Rohan, no matter how Theoden fairs."

Celeborn nodded. "Then there is nothing more that we can do for the present. It is up to Frodo Baggins now." My father touched my shoulder lightly. "Thank you for returning, Ríel."

I smiled and took my father's hand comfortingly. "Ada, how could I not? I love Legolas, but I love you also. And my allegiance lies here, I can never change that. And I have no wish to."

_

* * *

26 February 3019_

"The first rule," I began, my blue gaze running along the line of eight elves, "is to find your position and to hold it. Always wait for your opponent to make the first move."

The elves nodded, some of them a little nervously. I smiled encouragingly. These were the new recruits, beginning their training into the forces. Under normal circumstances Haldir would be overseeing their introduction but he had been called out by my father and so had asked me to step in. I enjoyed helping the young ones. They had all handled weapons before, finding their choice piece young. But now they would be taught the tricks, the tactics, the steps. Anyone could fight, but it was the difference between swinging a blade and dancing with it that would decide your fate.

"Why must you hold," I asked, testing them. One raised his hand a little nervously.

"Dagorhir?" I asked.

"You are balanced?"

"Mae," I nodded. Yes. "He who attacks first will not be so balanced as he will be moving. He who holds, is ready and balaced to both parry and lay blows. Ithilwen, tula sinome," I commanded. _Ithilwen, come here._ The young maiden stepped forward, her long single curved blade in her hand.

"Find your position, and hold it," I told her, as I took up my own stance. "Be ready." Ithilwen nodded, if a little shakily, and took up her step. I froze, watching her with calculating eyes, mine boring into hers. This was hard for her, going first. Would she hold out?

Tiny beads of sweat began to break out across her forehead, but still she held. I noticed her left foot shift slightly forward, and struck forward with my own blade.

Ithilwen was caught off guard and just managed to bring her sword up in time to meet mine.

"Dartho!" I called. _Hold! _I stepped away from Ithilwen, and grinned. The maiden was panting shakily. "Lle uume quel." _You did well._

Ithilwen smiled back hopefully and stood back with the rest as I turned to the younglings.

"I broke my own rule there, as the enemy would have done, but did you see why?"

Some of them frowned but Dagorhir raised his hand again.

I smiled. The battle-lord was named well. He would be a great warrior, already besting his friends at simple sword play. "Dagorhir?"

Dagorhir swallowed. "Ithilwen's foot moved."

Ithilwen flushed and stared at the ground.

I nodded at Dagorhir. "Good. Ithilwen held well, she did not break and attack first. But she moved, and the slightest movement will unblance you and give your opponent his oppurtunity." I looked at Ithilwen. "Just practise holding yourself poised, freezing. Your patience was good."

"Esteëlor, Dincir," I beckoned, pulling out two more. "I want you to do what Ithilwen and I just did. Find your position and hold."

Esteëlor frowned. "But, my lady," she said, "if we're both holding, and no one attacks, we will remain here forever."

I smiled. "A good observation, and were you older, a very true one. But I guarantee one of you will break."

Dincir's eyes widened and he took up stance determindly, desperate not to be first to break. Esteëlor followed suit, a little more nervously. We waited. I watched.

They held for longer than I had expected, just as Ithilwen had. Then I noticed Dincir swallow and knew he would go. He more fell forward, raising his blade, at the same time regretting his action. As Esteëlor's sword rose to meet his, I shouted out. "Dartho!" Hold!

Dincir fell away and back into line, Esteëlor following him shakily.

"Well done," I praised and the pair looked up at me, Dincir frowning.

"But I broke," he muttered.

"Yes, and against an elf that would have been a mistake," I nodded. "But had Esteëlor been an orc, perhaps a man, probably a dwarf," the elves sniggered and Esteëlor grinned, "you would have held out for long enough. I do not expect any of you to hold out indefinately yet, it takes years to acheive that. Given the time, you will all break at some point. Dincir simply had the first oppurtunity."

Dincir looked better and grinned at me.

"How long can you hold, my lady?" Dagorhir asked, cocking his head. I raised my eyebrows but someone else replied before I could.

"If Sauron's war lasted as long as Arnuríel's patience, I suspect we would be fighting until the end of time," Haldir said seriously and I laughed.

"Hopefully not quite that long," I replied, before turning back to Dagorhir. "But long enough."

"Would you show us?" Malinanen requested.

"Her ladyship would be honoured to bore you, but I'm afraid I must borrow her on a matter of importance," Haldir told her and shot me a meaningful look. I frowned.

"Pair up and practise holding out," I told the elflings. "If you break, stop, there's no fighting yet. Change around parteners. Dagorhir, you're in charge." I grinned as Dagorhir's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Mae, arwen nîn," he replied. Yes, my lady.

I smiled and followed Haldir out of the practise arena, leaving them to it. As we walked together, I turned to the captain.

"Mani naa ta?" What is it?

"There is someone here you should see," Haldir replied and said no more. Instead he escorted me to my parents' chambers, where he remained, with Celeborn, Galadriel and our guest.

* * *

"Gandalf?"

The word was little more than a whisper as the wizard smiled at me and opened his arms to me. I fell into them and hugged my old friend hard before stepping back to look at him more closely. He was hurt, bleeding from his head, the blood dried and dark. His greyrobes were ripped, yet still he stood.

"But... I don't understand," I murmured. "We saw you fall!"

"Indeed I fell," Gandalf nodded. "Through fire and water, until I defeated the Balrog far under the living earth. He fled through tunnels and I followed, until I came upon the Endless Stair. We climbed to Celebdil, where he burst into new flame and again I overcame him. There Gwaihir the Windlord found me and bore me to Lothlorien."

I smiled at him. Though his story was of evil, Gandalf was safe now among friends and I would ensure so.

"It is good to have you returned to us, Gandalf," I told him, and he smiled back at me.

"Now, what news is there?" Gandalf asked, turning to my father.

"You have just missed your companions," Celeborn replied. "The Fellowship left us by river not ten days ago. All safe then."

"Then?" Gandalf frowned.

"Arnuríel, it seems, has her forebears' foresight," Galadriel announced. "She had a vision, orcs attacking the Fellowship on the shore. She ride out to find them but they have disappeared. We know from her findings that Frodo has set off for Mordor, while Legolas and Gimli run to Rohan with another. But of three hobbits and a man, there is no sign. She met with Theodred of Rohan and spoke with him, but the prince had seen no more than Ríel."

"So the Fellowship is broken," Gandalf nodded. "I must go to Aragorn, it is of the greatest importance."

"Yes, but not yet," I acknowledged. "You are not fit to travel. Tomorrow perhaps. But tonight you must rest."

"Arnuríel speaks sense," Celeborn agreed. "You are our guest, we cannot allow you to leave us yet."

Gandalf nodded. "My thanks, Lord. My thanks."

_

* * *

27 February 3019_

Gandalf remained true to his word and stayed with us one night and one night only. As we gathered to bid him farewell on the afternoon, I holding a bay mare for his travel, I saw three tall white clad people approaching. One Celeborn, one Galadriel.

And one Gandalf.

He had changed, no longer with a shaggy grey beard and cloak. His hair had been tamed and was white, his cloak shining the same pure colour. Like he belonged in Lorien.

He smiled as I stared. "Saruman the White is no longer of our Order, he has fallen into shadow."

I understood and smiled back. "And so comes forth Gandalf the White."

"We hope Gandalf, that you find what you seek," Celborn bade Gandalf as the wizard swung himself into Asrilla's saddle. "Be watchful."

"When you find them, tell them these messages," my mother said. "For Aragorn I bid you tell him this.

_'Where are now the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?_

_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_

_And the Grey Company ride from the North._

_But dark is the path appointed for thee:_

_The Dead watch the road that leads to the sea.'_

For Legolas, this word.

_'Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree_

_In joy hast thou lived. Beware of the sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'_

And To Gimli, son of Glóin give his Lady's greeting. Lock-bearer, wherever thou goest my thought goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree."

I stared as my mother reeled her visions and Gandalf commited them to memory. Legolas was a wood elf, his heart belonged in the trees as mine did. Why fear the call of the sea...

"I thank you for your help, Lord and Lady," Gandalf. "I will not fail our cause. Arnuríel."

I glanced up and Gandalf stretched his hand to me. I took it and Gandlf squeezed mine.

"Do not fear. I will find Legolas and tell him of your safety."

"Hannon le," I whispered._ Thank you. _Gandalf squeezed my hand again before dropping it and kicking Asrilla away.

I watched him go sadly. Legolas would be safe. I hoped.


	3. Mirrors

_We can't call out _

_Do you hear your name? _

_I'm not confused_

_Let's win this thing _

_We can't back down _

_There's too much at stake_

_Dont walk away_

_-_ 'Can't Back Down', Demi Lovato

* * *

_28 February 3019_

"Arnuríel. Arnuríel!"

I started awake at the sound of the urgent voice calling my name. Rochestel was bending over my bed, staring at me with wide worried eyes.

"Rochestel, what is it?" I asked quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"It's the Lady Galadriel, she has asked for you," Rohestel told me, picking up my overgown and handing it to me, pulling the cover from my bed. "You must go to her at once!"

I frowned and slipped out of bed, pulling on my robe. "Rochestel, why? What is so urgent!"

Rochestel clasped my shoulders. "The Lady has seen something. In a vision." My eyes widened. My mother's visions were utterly unpredictable, anything at anytime. "You are to go to the mirror now, hurry!"

I nodded and fled, a tall barefoot figure in sweeping white and touselled golden hair flitting through the city, through the trees to my mother's own serene haven. Or sometimes, not so serene.

I ran down the steps to find my mother filling the famed bowl with water from her pool. Preparing the mirror for someone, my mother rarely looked. Preparing it for me?

"Naneth, mani naa ta?" I asked swiftly. _Mother, what is it? _Despite our similarities, we were now so different. She, composed, elegant and knowing. I, wary, dishevelled and oblivious.

Galadriel rested down the vase and turned to me. "Look into the mirror, Ríel."

"Mani amin eleuva?" I replied. _What will I see?_

"Look," my mother told me firmly. I swallowed and stepped up to the still water, waiting for it to show me the images my mother had seen and would see again.

An image, a city upon a hill. Citizens leaving the city. Citizens arriving at a stone fortress built into rock. Rain. Falling rain. Lightning. Uruk-hai marching upon the fortress. Legolas. Legolas! The fortress overrun. Warriors fighting. Legolas fighting. The fortress smoking, half in ruins. A flag bearing a white hand flying from its walls. Bodies. All dead. Legolas.

"Lao!" I screamed, and the water stirred, the image of his open unseeing eyes shimmering into nothing but imprinted into my own sight. I fell away from the mirror, staring wildly at the ground, one hand to my head. I was panting, breathing hard. "Lao..." No! No...

I did not need my mother's word to interpret, I knew what these images meant. Edoras, the heart of Rohan would empty. Rohan's people would flee to Helm's Deep. Legolas would be among them. There would be a storm. Saruman's armies would march upon the fortress and they would succeed. None would survive. Legolas would not survive...

I looked up at my mother, shaking. "It can't be...! When did you see this?"

"I did not," Galadriel replied. Still panting, I cocked my head.

"I did!"

I turned in a flurry of white as an elf descended into the glade. Elrond.

"Brother?" I murmured.

"I foresaw this seven days ago and so I rode for Lorien," Elrond explained.

"If he is not sent aid, Theoden will fall," Galadriel stated. "And all of Rohan with him. And if there is no Rohan, what aid can Gondor call on?"

"But Theoden is possessed by Saruman, why would Theoden then flee and Saruman attack?" I asked. Nothing made sense.

"Theoden will be freed," Elrond replied. "We cannot know how. All we can know is that Rohan is on the brink of destruction."

I stared from Elrond to my mother to the mirror. There was only one solution; to send help. And constantly in my mind, though no one mentioned him, Legolas, Legolas, Legolas...

"Then we must send the forces," I said. "Haldir can take an army of perhaps one thousand. It may be enough."

"Haldir will take them," a third voice added and again I swung around to see my father. If only Thranduil were here, and all the great elven

leaders would be here. But not Legolas...

"But Haldir will not take them alone," Celeborn went on, and I frowned. Celeborn sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You always were the warrior, more often than not I wished you were more like your sister. A healer. But you are not. You are more."

I stared, as tears pricked my eyes. I knew that I had always disappointed my father in this way, in not being as peaceful as Celebrían. He had never praised me for being what I was...

"Lle naa vanima, lle naa belegohtar a lle iel nîn," he went on. _You are beautiful, you are a warrior and you are my daughter._ "I am proud of you. I know that together, you and Haldir can help Rohan to victory. And I know that you must go to Legolas now."

I tried to stop the tears but it was impossible. I clasped my father's hand. "Hannon le, ada." _Thank you father._

* * *

As the forces gathered around us, I rechecked the bow at my saddle. Once again, within a week, I had adorned my blue battle tunic and armour, was checking weaponary and supplies, settling a prancing Alrohar, preparing to leave Lorien. But the first time I did not know as to what it was I would find nor come to.

Now I knew. I felt prepared. I was riding to war, I was ready. Haldir and I had together commanded enough battles to work together with ease. Haldir was older than me, but he trusted my judgement. He was my Captain and I was his Lady. We outranked each other and respected each other.

I was the only warrior accomponied by my horse, that came as a Lady but Alrohar would walk beside me most of the way.

"Lle desiel?" Haldir asked, striding up, sheathing his blades. Are you ready?

"Mae," I replied confidently. Yes. I felt confident. War was not knew to me and I knew that chances were that Legolas would be there alive.

Glowing and resplendent in white, Celeborn and Galadriel approached through the ranks, Elrond with them, and our warriors gathered together in strict formation, Haldir at the head of the column. I left Haldir momentarily to take my own place on my parents' other side.

"Warriors of Lothlorien," Elrond announced. "You go now to honour an alliance. One that once thrived between our kind and that of men. Long ago we fought and we died together. As Sauron aims to destroy us all, we will fight. We will honour that alliance."

I smiled. We would fight.

"Fight with honour," Celeborn bade. "And fight with courage. Tenna' lento lye omenta." _Until we next meet._

My mother turned to me. "Tira ten rashwe, iel nîn."_ Be careful, my daughter._

"Lye nuquernuva sen," I replied. We will defeat them.

"Ná Elbereth veria lle. Namaarie." She bent forward and kissed my forehead gently. _May Elbereth protect you. Farewell._

I bowed my head, and strode to Alrohar, climbing lightly into the saddle. I would ride him only formally, in leaving Alrohar and arriving at Helm's Deep.

My mother repeated her words to the column. "Ná Elbereth veria lle. Namaarie."_ May Elbereth protect you. Farewell._

Again I bowed my head, in customary farewell, an extended hand pressed first to the heart. Then I nudged Alrohar's flanks ad we moved out.

Do not fear, Theoden, I thought. Lothlorien would answer Rohan's call. We were coming.


	4. Battle Ground

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

- 'When You Believe', Mariah Carey

* * *

_3 March 3019_

It had been a five day march to Helm's Deep, the forces walking night and day, taking brief half hour breaks when we needed. I knew many of them were tired, but if we didn't reach the fortress it would have been in vain. I would not allow that.

I would not allow Legolas to die...

Now night was falling, and when we were finally over the hill and in sight of the great stone fortress built into the rock, I ran up to the head of the column to walk by Haldir.

"So it begins," Haldir muttered, also watching the fort draw closer. "The war for Middle-Earth starts here."

"It has been inevitable since Isiuldur failed to cast the ring away three thousand years ago," I agreed.

"We had better order them up," Haldir suggested.

I nodded, and took Alrohar's reins. My stallion had walked alongside me most of the way, sometimes galloping off for a run or to find a drink. I vaulted up onto him and turned him, cantering back down the forces.

"All right!" I called to them. "Fall in! You know how!"

The warriors pulled out their bows and fell formerly into line, some pulling their cloak hoods over their helmets. My father always liked the force to travel formerly, but Haldir and I didn't mind them lapsing during travel. As long as they arrived properly, in full Elvish splendour and pride.

"I know you all," I continued to shout, knowing my father had briefed them but not it was my turn. "You are all great warriors and I trust you! We will defeat Saruman here, tonight!" I reached the end, and Alrohar turned, pushing off his haunches and cantering back along the line. "This war ends tonight! Sound the horns!"

I came back to Haldir, and pulled Alrohar back to a slow trot. Alrohar knew this was going to be a 'grand entrance' of sorts. He had arched his head regally; for a wild stallion, he was rather keen on looking neat in front of others.

As we neared the fort, I could hear men shouting. "Send for the king. Open the gate!"

They were leaning over the wall, staring in surprise and shock. I was unsurprised in comparison. I doubted many, if any, had ever seen an elf (with the hopeful acception of Legolas), let alone as many as our number.

The gates creaked open and Haldir and I led the troops up through the fortress. I couldn't help but be shocked. The warriors around us needed us; many were old enough to be grandfathers, many I doubted had seen twelve summers. This was no army. It was a faint hope.

We finally came into an open circle at the foot of some stairs nd Haldir and I halted.

"How is this possible?" a man gaped, as the people around him made way. He was aged but not old, with sandy blonde hair and already armoured for war. I swung down from Alrohar to meet the Rohan king, Theoden.

"My name is Arnuríel," I told him. "I come from Lothlorien, at the hand of the Lady Galadriel, my mother. I come with Haldir, commander of my forces."

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," Haldir continued. "An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli appeared above Theoden and froze. Legolas! His blue eyes widened as they rested on me and I registered... not anger, but not happiness. Shock? Worry? Then he cleared it swiftly from his face as a smile spread. I raised my head highly as my three friends came down to greet us.

"We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir finished.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn greeted, hugging my friend hard. _Welcome, Haldir!_

Legolas crossed to me. He embraced me and I hugged him back hard. He gave me another look I could not determine, then he stepped away to clap shoulders justly with Haldir. I turned to the waiting armies at our backs. "Esta sinome!" I commanded. _Rest here. _The elves turned and lowered their bows and shields in unison.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir told Theoden.

As Haldir and I instructed the forces, I suddenly felt an arm on mine, pulling me away from the crowds and into a small quiet corridor. Legolas turned to me.

"Mani naa lle umien sinome?" he asked, his voice raised._ What are you doing here? _"I left you in Lorien for a reason?"

"You had no choice but to leave me in Lorien!" I retorted.

"But I did! My only comfort here was knowing you were safe there!"

"Legolas, Elrond saw the future of Helm's Deep, and I too was shown it in the mirror!" I cut across. "I saw Rohan fall, no help came and all were left for dead. I saw you...

I swallowed, I couldn't say it. I tore my eyes away as tears pricked them, threatening to take hold.

"Ríel?" Legolas' voice was soft now as he gently took my face. "Lle elee amin qualme?" _You saw me dead?_

He raised my face to his and I nodded. "Had our places been reversed, would you not have come to me?"

"Of course I would," Legolas said forcefully.

"So there we are," I almost laughed sadly. "Neither of us will be content unless the other is safe, but none of us are safe anymore, Legolas. Did Gandalf tell you that I tried to find you?"

Legolas nodded.

"Since you left Lorien, I've known nothing but that you would die here if Rohan was not aided. My father sent me with Haldir and I had to find you."

Legolas swallowed and presses his forehead against mine. I lightly took his face, gently ran my thumb down his pale cheek.

"Lle naa beleghotar, amin sinta thaliolle," Legolas told me._ You are a great warrior, I know your skill. _"So just promise me you will protect yourself."

"I promise," I murmured. "Amin mela lle." _I love you._

"Amin mela lle," Legolas repeated. "A amin valina lle naa sinome."_ I love you. And I am happy you are here._

I smiled and kissed him gently, softly. He was safe, I knew he would be safe.

We parted and Legolas stared trustingly down at me for a moment, blue eye to blue eye, before glancing up. I followed his gaze.

Theoden was watching us quietly. I looked away, back to Legolas.

"Tula," I muttered. _Come_. Legolas and nodded and we headed back to the others. They were discussing positions, Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Theoden's captain Gamling.

"We will put your elves on the walls," Theoden decided, looking between Haldir and I. "They are more skilled in archery and war than mine, we can take out more in advance."

I shot Haldir a questionning look and could see he had thought of the same issue as I. I chose to speak up.

"With respect, my lord, I would rather the archers on the walls were half my archers and most of yours." Theoden frowned. I explained. "You are right, my archers exceed yours in skill, and if we wan to take as many uruk-hai in advance as possible, then we need to use more archers. Put half of mine at ground, behind the wall. They can easily shoot the range over the wall, and then we can use maximum archers."

"It sounds to me like you are trying to keep your elves safe and put mine on the front line," Theoden said, stepping forward. I bit my lip in irritance as Legolas put an arm in front of me.

"If I had wanted to save my people and let yours die, I would never have come," I replied sharply.

Theoden stepped back.

"Arnuríel is right," Aragorn agreed. "Haldir, organise your archers, the best behind the line."

Haldir nodded, Theoden was still eyeing me. I swallowed. I was fighting this war with Theoden but we didn't see eye to eye. I just hoped we would not come to conflict during battle.

* * *

I stood on the top wall, front line, staring out at the dark plain where the bobbing lights of the uruk-hai's fires approached us steadily. Legolas was to my left with Gimli, while my elves were to my right. Haldir was further down the wall with more of our people. My bow was in my hand, my quiver between my double blades at my back.

"Argh," Gimli grumbled. "You could have picked a better spot."

I smiled to myself and sighed. We had the 'best spot' available.

There were footsteps behind us as Aragorn came up to us.

"Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said gruffly.

There was a sudden crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. The rain was coming, the rain I had seen in the mirror. So far the vision was no different to the reality. I just had to hope.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said encouragingly over his shoulder.

Gimli grunted. "Let's hope they last the night."

I hardly batted an eye as the rain began to fall, quickly soaking me through.

"They await your command, Aragorn," I told him.

Aragorn left us to stride up and down the wall, calling to my people. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"_ Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_

I stared down at the uruk-hai as they stopped in a line and waited. We were all waiting. Holding, as I had taught the elflings.

"Amin mela lle," Legolas murmured, turning his head to me. _I love you._

I smiled sadly. "A amin mela lle." _And I love you. _Then I turned back to the armies, letting out my breath slowly.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli grunted, straining to see.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas teased. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed roughly.

The uruk-hai took up a chant, pounding spears into the soft ground in rough unison.

We followed suit, stringing our bows and taking up aim in perfect time. Waiting. Holding. Holding...

Then all fll silent as in a brief second I heard the clear sequenced sounds; a fired bow string, a hissing arrow in flight, a body pierced. And then silence.

"Dartho!" Aragorn cried. _Hold!_

* * *

**This is an apology! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to upload after this because tonight is 30 Oct, and to anyone who does Nano, they know it means that for the next month, writing will be living hell. Basically, I'm spending November writing a novel for NanoWrimo, so I won't be concentrating on this.**

**I promise to upload as soon as I can! Sorry, and thanks to everyone who's been supporting this story so far!**

**Neia x**


	5. No Hope

_**LOOK WHO'S BACK! XD Hehe, I really thought it was high time I got on with these fanfics and finished them, so here we go. Summer holidays have begun, and I'm on to these :) Thanks to Harvey the Wonder Hamster (awesome pen name, btw!) who sent me a couple of reviews asking me to update, they're probably what most recently inspired me to do so ") Enjoy!**  
_

_**Neia xxx**_

* * *

_Safe & sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on to his lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone_

- 'Safe And Sound', Taylor Swift & the Civil Wars

* * *

_3 March 3019_

The Uruks took the blow personally. With a roar, they began to surge forward in a charge, bellowing as they came toward our walls, brandishing weaponary with harsh screams.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas murmered. _Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms._

I took note and took aim, staring down the dead straight shaft of my arrow and focussed it upon the open at the neck of my selected target. I took a breath and held it. Waiting.

And then I heard Aragorn's bellow. "Leithio i philinn!" _Release arrows!_

My fingers reacted instantly, the arrow flying from my bow, one of what seemed thousands as they soared overhead. But I only saw them out the corners of my eyes, I remained focussed on the one that was mine and saw it meet it's mark.

"Anybody hit anything?" Gimli roared!

There was suddenly another bellowing command. Another "Fire!" _A volley._

I allowed myself the tiniest harsh smile, before I restrung, refocussed and let another shaft fly.

"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn called. _Keep firing!_ I didn't need another command. I fell into an almost automatic mode; string, aim, fire, restring. I watched where each of my arrows fell, noting my success. Some fell, some stumbled but carried on. But at least each one was finding a mark and having an effect. I silently cursed my inept skill of archery. At least, it was inept compared to my companions, I was waiting to get to the ground. Once blades were out, I was perfectly confident that not a single one of my targets was going to survive my hand.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli growled eagerly, this war was like a game to him. But he was going into it with a positive mind, and that was never a bad thing.

All around men were falling, elves collapsing. Arrows flying every which way. It was all anyone could do to keep their head safe while keeping up a constant volley of arrows.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn suddenly bellowed. _Ladders!_

I momentarily broke from firing, to look down with a watchful eye. Aragorn was right. Ladders were rising up from the ground, uruk -hai clinging to them as they rose into the air, coming closer and closer to the walls.

"Good!" Gimli growled eagerly, and I smiled. He was right. For many elves this took away their advantage point, but not for me. Blades were my skill, and for that I needed my prey in front of my face. And they were coming.

And they came. Flooding over the walls with seething roars. It was with a swift practised movement that I threw my bow back over my shoulder, lodging it within my quiver, my hands flying instead to the hilts of my double blades. They smoothly drew from my back belts and span momentarily in my fingers, singing their song before the first cut into an uruk-hai's chest with an upward thrust. We had only just begun.

"Legolas, two already!" I heard Gimli shout. I rolled my eyes momentarily before spinning, and slicing across a second uruk's face, cutting him down, then rotating the blades and thrusting them back, under my arm pits and heard the satisfying groan match the feel of flesh beneath the blade.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled back.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

"Nineteen!"

For all intents and purposes I openly ignored the pair's banter, as I cut down another enemy, but I smiled to myself. I was on twenty two.

"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two." Gimli's score mounted, just as my own did as I made the split distinguishment between friend and foe and cutting down any of the latter in my path.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, a group of uruk-hai beginning to march up the ramp towards the main gate, guarding themselves under a shell of shields. They were going to ram the gate. But the shell was not exact, not impenetrable. Not for an elf's eye and arrow.

"Northway! Nauthannen!" Aragorn roared, pointing towards the gate.

I kept my blades in my heads, covering my people as the more skilled archer's turned their arrows to the shell. They loosed off their shafts, and uruk's fell from the formation but the armies kept coming. A growled to myself. This was going to be a long night.

As I elbowed another uruk-hai back over the walls, I noticed the armies below parting a little further down the wall. I frowned and peered closer. Two or three uruks were carrying great balls of iron toward the wall. What were they doing... They were heading into the drain.

They were followed by another uruk, the largest I had seen all night, carrying a bright torch high. My frown disappeared, replaced by my eyes widening in horror. "Aragorn," I muttered, then shouting. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn stared at me then followed my own gaze and his eyes widened just as mine had.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" he bellowed down the wall. "Dago hon! Dago hon!" _Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!_

Legolas let two shafts fly but suddenly the uruk-hai fell forward and then disappeared from our view. And in the same moment there was a blinding white light, and a boom so loud I felt my head had burst. I felt myself thrown backwards by some invisible force, rocks and other men flying about me, before I hit the ground. For a moment I lay, my body felt like it was on fire, my back broken, my ankle screaming.

I opened my eyes and stared up, taking in my surroundings momentarily. I had been thrown completely from the battlements. As I pushed myself up, it really was a miracle I hadn't broken anything.

I heard a bellow, Theoden... "Brace the gates!"

So they were nearly through the gate.

I grabbed my blades up from the ground, and span about. There was a great whole in the outer wall, and the uruk-hai were already flooding through here as well. I took a breath, steadying myself, span my blades through my fingers and took up a ready stance. Saruman's magic at work. But there was still hope. Still hope...

I suddenly noticed Aragorn struggling to his feet a little way off. I immediately sheathed my left blade and ran to pull him to his feet.

"Tolo hi, Aragorn!" I murmured encouragingly. "Tiro!" _C____ome now, Aragorn! Look!_

He gripped my arm to pull himself up and followed my gaze towards the approaching uruk-hai. Then he turned to me. "Lle desiel?" _Are you ready?_

I nodded and pulled out my second blade again. "Uuma dela." _Don't worry._

There was a sudden roar and we both noticed Gimli ploughing through the oncoming uruk-hai. Behind us, elves were rallying with their bows in hand. We would hold the wall.

"Gimli!" Aragorn bellowed. "Prepare to charge!"

Gimlii ignored him, and continued to battle fearlessly, but an uruk-hai suddenly hit him backwards and he fell with a splash into the pool of water swilling where the drain and the wall had been.

Aragorn suddenly flung his sword arm forwards, with a bellow. "Hado i philinn!" _Hurl the arrows!_ I felt the shafts whistle past our heads as the first line of uruk-hais in front of us fell.

"Herio?" I muttered. _Charge?_

Aragorn nodded and raised his sword. "Herio!" _Charge!_

With a light spring, I pushed off, Aragorn and I heading the forces down the slope to meet the oncoming vile invaders.

We fought. Long and hard. Every blow meeting a further blow or striking flesh. On both sides. We were both falling. But it was them who kept coming. We had only a handful of people in comparison and I could see it wasn't enough. The gap in the wall created a slight advantage, allowing only a proportion of uruks to come through at any one time, staggering the numbers. But we couldn't hold much longer.

Nevertheless.

I span my blade in an arc, taking out three at once, before thrusting it into an uruk's gut. We had to keep the wall, we had to...

There was suddenly a vague bellow from somewhere, that I half heard. "Aragorn, pull back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" I registered Theoden's voice.

"Arnuriel!"

That was my name, the voice closer to home, far more familiar. Aragorn. I span around to find him, my gaze questionning though I already knew what he was going to say.

"Arnurield, am Marad!" _Arnuriel, to the Keep!_

I nodded, and turned to the elves around me. "Marad! Am Marad! Asca!" _The Keep! To the Keep! Hurry!_

"Nan barad!" Aragorn continued to shout out the command, everyone had to pull back, we could leave no one behind. "Haldir! Nan barad!" _Pull back! Haldir! Pull back!_

I ran back several paces and gazed around, surveying the stragglers. Aragorn was hurrying back, Gimli being dragged angrily away. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Up on the wall, Haldir was shouting for our men to join him, follow to the keep. And then everything seemed to suddenly slow down... What was happening?

A uruk-hai was approaching... Coming up behind Haldir. Haldir hadn't seen him, didn't know he was there. I opened my mouth to scream a warning.

But the uruk stuck too soon. Haldir's eyes widened in shock as he let out a rattling breath. He stumbled, turned. Swayed on the spot. And then another uruk, again from his back. Brought a hammer or some kind of wepon ringing down upon his back and head.

And then my scream did come. "HALDIR!" I felt an arm grab me, push me backwards. Then another, pulling me away towards the keep. I did not protest, or cry out. I was numb. Haldir...

He couldn't be gone. He was my ally. My co-Captain. My partner. My best friend... I was simply numb. I stumbled back as I watched Aragorn run to catch him as he fell. Haldir...

I swallowed. And forced myself to turn away. In the middle of this war, there was no doubt he was somewhere better... I missed him already but I was not ready to join him yet. But justify his passing, yes.

I reached the Keep and paused to catch my breath. The wall had gone. All had retreated here. The next point of entrance, trusting Saruman had used all his magic tricks by now, was the gate. If we could hold it perhaps there would still be a chance. And I was an elf, I had a better chance of holding it from above. I glanced up at the wall. Legolas was up there.

Fighting my way through the people surging to hold the gate, I followed a few up the wall steps, jumping over the fallen bodies. I fought my way along the wall, ducking the swing of a blade and following it up with an upward thrust. As I did so, there was the hiss of an arrow over my head and I swung around in shock as it found a mark. An uruk had approached behind me, his sword raised, the arrow buried in his chest. His dying groan whistled from his lips and I turned back to find my saviour.

Legolas's bow was raised to his eye level, the bow empty of a shaft. I let out the breath I found I had been holding.

"Riel, tula!" Legolas called, and I near fell into his arms. Riel, come! He briefly embraced me before glancing me over. "Sut naa lle?" _How are you?_

"Amin quel," I replied softly. "Amin nowa..." _I'm well. I think..._ "Lle?" _You?_

Legolas nodded briskly.

I suddenly grabbed his shoudler. "Legolas! Haldir naa ba..." _Legolas! Haldir is dead..._

Legolas turned to stare at me. "Mani?" _What?_

I swallowed and nodded. Legolas set his jaw and stared out over the sea of forces below us. "Sina naa vanwa."_ This is not over._

"San' lye teluva nae." _Then we will finish it._

Legolas looked down at me and I stared solidly back at him.

He nodded. "Alye'." _Together._


	6. Fourty Three

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

- 'Eyes Open', Taylor Swift

* * *

_4 March 3019_

Taking a firmer grip on the hilts of my blades, I stabbed them inwards into either side of an Uruk, skewering him through, and throwing him aside, before leaning forward to inspect the situation. There were still too many uruk-hais to comprehend, ladders rising to the walls, and a mass marching up the ramp towards the main gate. But they were being held up by something. Something, or someone, that I recognised. Aragorn and Gimli. They were holding off the forces, I guessed until Theoden could reenforce the main gate.

"Riel!"

It was Legolas. I span around, to see another ladder approaching us quickly. I whipped a knife from my boot and threw it with deadly accuracy- the uruk preparing to disembark fell back with a groan, and Legolas took advantage to shoot the chain of the ladder. The ladder paused momentarily and then fell backwards away from the wall to crash down upon the forces below. That took out a few...

Suddenly Legolas leapt up upon the wall and stared down. "They have to get out of there..."

I stared around in desperation- I had no idea how they had got there in the first place but we had to help them out. Suddenly I noticed a coil of rope curled a few feet away. There was just one obstacle in my way. It did not take long to dispatch it with an upward thrust through the throat and out of the top of the head, and I grabbed the coil.

"Legolas, here!" I threw the coil up to him, ensuring to keep a hold of one end.

Legolas deftly caught it and yelled down below. "Aragorn!" He tossed over the end, and began to haul. It did not take long to haul the man and the dwarf up but it felt like it took forever. Finally Legolas reached over and pulled Aragorn over by the back of his jacket. Meanwhile, I span to find an uruk hai preparing to deal a death blow on Legolas' uncovered back. My eyes suddenly narrowed and I stabbed a blade directly into his gut before swiping the blade out and cutting a double slice across his throat. "I don't think so..." I murmured as the uruk-hai collapsed in front of me.

"Riel?" Legolas grabbed me and pulled me back from the carcass.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Aragorn?"

Aragorn stared around at the scene around us. "We have to pull everyone back inside, the enforcements won't hold for long."

"Do you think we can hold for long?" Gimli grunted.

"We have to try..." I sighed, flinging another knife out from my belt and hitting another target.

"Listen!" Legolas suddenly said.

We could hear Gamling down below. "Fall back! Fall back!"

"Come on," Aragorn encouraged, and headed us back along the wall. We had to get inside. "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!"

"Riel, come on!" Legolas shouted, reaching back and grabbing my hand. We finally got through the door and headed down the steps into the main fort. I leant momentarily against the wall to catch my breath and survey our situation as Legolas and Aragorn leapt away to help bar the inner door. We could already hear the uruk-hai attempting to break through.

"The fortress is taken. It is over..." Theoden sighed, one arm clutched against his chest, he'd injured it in some way.

"There is still some hope," I panted, staring at him. He couldn't give up, if anything for the sake of his people.

"There is no hope!" Theoden snapped at me. I glared back at him.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Aragorn shouted. "They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

"And not just your men!" I agreed. Theoden glared at me. Haldir's sacrifice would not be forgotten so easily, not if I could help it.

There was a thundering bang and the cave shook, dust falling from the ceiling.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn interrogated Theoden.

There was an awkward silence. I stared about. So there was... But they were not betraying its existence, why?

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn repeated desperately.

"There is one passage," Gamling nodded. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn glanced at me. "Its a chance we have to take, of course," I said swiftly. "We need to do everything we can, some may still get out."

Aragorn grabbed Gamling's shoulder. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

"Riel, lle n'autuva yassen sen, nuuva lle?" Legolas asked. I hadn't realised that he was at my shoulder. _Riel, you will not go with them, will you?_

I smiled sadly. "Lle sinta amin quel. Amin n'kuluva lle." _You know me well. I will not leave you._

Legolas squeezed me hand lovingly, and briefly pressed his lips to the top of my collar bone. I pressed my cheek to his forehead. "Uuma dela." _Don't worry._

"So much death," Theoden said softly.. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

There was a pause, in which all that could really be heard were the poundings of the uruk-hai attempting to break through.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn suddenly murmured.

I looked up at Aragorn with a vague frown. What?

"Ride out and meet them."

Théoden suddenly looked encouraged. "For death and glory?"

"For Rohan," Aragorn replied. "For your people."

"The sun is rising..." Gimli suddenly perceived. We all looked up to the window. The golden rays were creeping over the stone to light up the scene of war, an image of warmth, light, hope...

"Yes..." Theoden agreed. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli growled in delight. I smiled. Hope rekindled with the new dawn.

I whistled for Alrohar with a smile, as Theoden clapped Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

* * *

I gathered Alrohar's reins in my left hand, my left blade strapped to my back, my right spinning in my hand. I was just behind Theoden, Legolas and Gamling to the left, Aragorn the right, and our allies at our backs. Alrohar pranced on his forehooves in anticipation.

Theoden stared at the gate, at the head of our mounted column. "Fell deeds awake." The uruks pressed again against the door. "Now for wrath." There was a singing blade as Aragorn drew his sword. "Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

And the horn of Helm Hammerhand blew across the battlefield, ringing in the air, as the doors finally gave way. The uruk-hai spilled through in a roar. But not as great as ours.

"Forð Eorlingas!" Theoden bellowed and I nudged Alrohar forward. The stallion leapt ahead eagerly, screaming his own war cry as I cut down a first uruk-hai. We fought our way forwards through the ranks, some of the uruk-hai we cut down instantly, some got past us, but they would only meet the forces following us out. No uruk-hai was surviving the dawn. Not if we could help it.

"Noro lim, Alrohar!" I murmured, and Alro pushed on, through the main gate and down the ramp into the remaining forces. Gimli was still blowing upon the horn with all the force he could, and the uruk-hai seemed to faltering somehow, falling back a little, unsure of this sudden push of the last forces. It didn't last long, they surged forward again but we could see now they were a little put off. It was enough.

We rode down the causeway, uruk-hai falling away on either side, and launched forward into the masses at its end. I went to full work with my single blade, causing almost as much damage as I would were I using two. And now I could. I roped Alrohar's reins swiftly around the pommel of my saddle, and whipped out the other blade. Alrohar knew what to do now, and I thrust downward on either side, feeling the satisfying resistance of hard flesh against the metal.

The sunlight suddenly crested the mountain, and there was the sudden encouraging whinney of a stallion. I glanced up and stared. I know that white stallion upon the hill. And it's white rider.

"Gandalf," I breathed in wonder. "Legolas!"

Legolas glanced over and followed my gaze, and then shot me a breathless smile.

And then another rider approached beside him. I did not recognise him, but his features were familiar and his armour showed exactly where his allegiance lay. It was Eomer...

Eomer drew his sword with a cry. "Rohirrim! To the king!"

And they charged. Streaming down the hill, a hundred riders or more, headed by Shadowfax, riding down the hill to meet the forces wouldn't reach. The uruk-hai were ringed on both sides. We had this!

* * *

Finally...

The uruk-hai were running. Running away, abandoning us, abandoning their war. They were retreating to the forests.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer cried out, brandishing his sword high.

"Tulunka, Alrohar, esta," I murmured. _Steady, Alrohar, easy. _I turned him with my knees and he pulled up sharply. Why did we have to keep away-

Groaning sounds suddenly emerged from the swaying forest, followed by horrible twisting screams. I shuddered lightly. Gingerly, I swung off Alrohar, and sheathed my blades, lightly stroking his cheek. "Lle ume quel," I murmured. "Tula." _You did well. Come._

I began to lead him gingerly back towards Helm's Deep, distastefully skirting the carcasses. I noticed an elf laying a few feet away and I leapt across in a vague hope. At first glance I could see it was hopeless, there was a wide open gash across his throat, but all the same, I placed two fingers to his pulse. Empty. I swallowed back tears and gently closed his eyes, then placed his sword against his chest. I did not know him, but I recognised him and he was my kin. He had followed me here.

Alrohar nosed my back gently, and I turned to him and stroked his muzzle before standing back up. I was used to a battlefield, the aftermath of a war, but it did not mean it was still not hard. The sight f my enemies' bodies were easy, but the sight of my friends got harder every time. But there was normally only one or two elves I looked for in particular, if they were with me. Haldir I knew was gone. And I would find his body, and ensure it was returned to Lorien. But Legolas... Legolas!

I whipped around, staring across the plains. Men and elves were picking their way across the field, finding friends, helping the injured. I could see Aragorn nearby, greeting Gandalf. Theoden meeting Eomer. Gimli running, in his jolted way, down the causeway to find his friends.

"Arnuriel!"

I whipped around at the singing voice I knew so well. "Legolas!"

Before I knew it, I was in his arms, as he held me close and I buried my face comfortingly in his hair. "Amin nowe amin olvanne lle!"_ I thought I had lost you!_

I pulled away slightly, placing a hand to his cheek and staring into his intensely blue eyes. "Lle olvanna amin, melamin; amin veste, lle rine?" _You will not lose me, my love; I promised, you remember?_

Legolas smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. "Amin rine." _I remember._

Suddenly something snorted against the small of my back, and I laughed. "Alrohar!"

Legolas' smile widened and he ruffled Alrohar's forelock. Alrohar shook his head and nipped fondly at Legolas' fingers.

"Ach, would you two give over!" Gimli grunted. We looked down at him. He had perched himself upon an uruk-hai, and was suddenly smoking, leaning on the long handle of his axe. I rolled my eyes, and I suddenly noted a triumphant glint enter Legolas' eye. I frowned slightly and cocked my head at him as he pulled away and began fingering his bow. I half turned to Alrohar and began fingering his forelock in suspicion.

"Final count, forty two," Legolas announced. I rolled my eyes again and gave a long sigh.

"Forty two?" Gimli replied. "That's not bad for a pointy

-eared elvish princeling."

I hid my smile in Alrohar's mane as Legolas looked up, his eyes narrowed.

Gimli went on. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty threeeee."

My smile widened but suddenly Alrohar threw his head up in surprise as, without warning, Legolas strung his bow, aimed, and shot an arrow into the uruk-hai under Gimli. "Legolas!" I admonished, stroking Alrohar gently. "Tulunka Alro..." _Steady Alro..._

"Forty three!" Legolas retorted triumphantly, ignoring me.

"He was already dead," Gimli replied staunchly.

"He was twitching," Legolas frowned.

"He was twitching," Gimli growled, "because he's got ma axe embedded in his nervous system!" He shook his axe and the uruk-hai indeed twitched violently.

Legolas glowered down at him, and I turned away to find Aragorn. "En." _Look_.

Legolas and Gimli both followed my gaze. Aragorn was mounting up onto Brego, Gandalf following onto Shadowfax. Aragorn glanced over and caught my eye. "Riel, Legolas! Tula!" _Riel, Legolas! Come!_

Without question, I swung up on to Alrohar's broad back, and gathered my reins. "Come on." I decided not to wait for the squabbling pair and nudged Alrohar away. The stallion cantered away to join Aragorn and moments after Legolas and Gimli trotted up on Arod. Eomer, and Theoden joined us as we pushed away from the battlefield and rode for the hill.

"Saruman's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf announced softly as we gazed across the landscape ahead. It was strangely, sadly beautiful after the night we had witnessed and part of. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits... Somewhere in the wilderness..."

* * *

Crikey, Neia, now that wasn't so hard was it? Why did you not end this a year and a half ago?

**Hope everyone enjoyed it, I'm off to complete Riel's story in Return of the King now! Check in for it soon! :D And thanks for favourites, alerts and reviews! ^_^**

**Neia xxx**


End file.
